Life has other plans
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: Ben broke up with Angela right after graduation. She was left in limbo but when she meets Jacob in La Push one rainy afternoon her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; they are property of the author.

This chapter is set after Bella and Edwards wedding, while they're away on their honeymoon. The Cullen's aren't a part of this (yet) but I just wanted to set a time line for the story. The imprints didn't happen as they happened in the book.

Yes… an **Angela/one of the werewolves'** story.

* * *

She couldn't fathom what caused the change in his decision, "I'm sorry Angela, I'll be taking the scholarship I applied for to Texas A&M. You know I've always wanted to go there" he told her. _What about us? What about our plans?_ she wanted to shout. But she knew that this was what he desired since he found his calling in life. After graduation, and Bella and Edwards wedding, they'd been discussing their future and it had always been together not apart but if this is what he wanted, to be apart from her, who was she to stand in his way?

"Don't be sorry Ben" she whispered as she cupped his cheek in her palm and leaned over to brush her lips over his. One of the down sides of being tall, she was never leaning up to kiss the boyfriend like she saw in all the movies. "Like you said, you've always wanted this" she whispered as she stepped away from him, tracing her fingers over his jaw while her heart constricted at the thought of leaving him, of not having a life with him. He was her first love, and she thought he was her soul mate and if he was willing to throw away what they had for his career, then maybe he doesn't feel the same way.

"Ang, babe, don't" he said as he reached for her hand but she wrenched it away. She saw the hurt in his eyes but she couldn't pretend like she was his anymore, because he threw what they had when he took the scholarship behind her back. "We can do a long distance relationship Angie, we can still be together. Four years isn't that long baby" he whispered as he forcefully wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She pushed against his chest, until he let her go because he was never truly trying to hold on to her. She knew they were still young, that they had the rest of their lives ahead of them, but she was ready for the happily ever after right now.

After a tearful break-up and goodbye she drove around aimlessly until she reached La Push beach. The group of friends she hung out with always came here. A lot of first's happened in this beach; first time she and Ben walked the beach holding hands, the first time he told her he loved her and the first time they kissed. This first she never saw coming. The first time she would walk the beach alone, without the possibility of Ben coming in and sweeping her off her feet. The realization of such possibility sent her into a frenzy of tears, wrenching her body until she fell to her knees.

"Why Ben?" she whispered as the oceans waters were reaching her knee's, lightly grazing her exposed skin. She dropped her hand to her side, plummeting her fingers in the wet sand wishing this was all just a horrible dream. One that she would wake up from soon, but the heartache, the audible heart break she was enduring for Ben's happiness felt too real to be a dream. No matter how much she prayed it would be.

She always dreamed of a prince charming, a happily ever after, a wedding on the beach. Dreamed of the house with the white picket fence and the 3 kids but she always envisioned herself alongside Ben. Angela Cheney. It was perfect, in her dreams of course. Life just had something else planned for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Come on Jake! You knew this would happen! She told you since the leech came back. It was always him, they're probably changing her right now and if they come back here, we will be forced to kill them,_ Embry conveyed to him mentally as they patrolled the border. There had been no vampire activity since they took care of the new borns who were after Bella, and since Edward and Bella were away on their honeymoon the rest of the bloodsuckers, the Cullens, they kept to themselves and only went out to hunt on their land. It was almost like they didn't exist.

_Embry, I know okay. I just… I'll love her until she takes her last breath_ he told him when the scent of a human reached their nose's.

There wasn't a lot of humans that reached this side of the beach and if one did… He didn't want to finish the sentence as both he and Embry ran towards the scent of the girl. As they approached the figure of the human Jacob searched his memory to see where he'd seen her before. With her long cascading brunette mane of hair, tall frame for a teenage girl and, when she turned to look at them, when her eyes found his, he remembered her.

_That's Bella's friend Angela_ he told Embry as he saw her eyes widen with fear but also curiosity. He saw almost the same sadness in her eyes as he had seen in Bella's eyes when the leech left her almost a year ago only not as defined in this human girl. She bit the inside of her bottom lip as she turned away from them and Jacob was surprised she didn't run away screaming.

_She's like Bella… doesn't know when to run away_ Embry thought with an amused undertone as they retreated after seeing she was okay. Her hallow eyes haunted his thoughts and Embry snorted _Do you have a thing for broken girls Jake? _

Jacob growled at him and Embry backed away chuckling.

_Alright man, geesh. Why don't you go check on her?_ Embry asked him and he turned around to face in the direction of where Angela was. He probably shouldn't, he should keep as many pale-faces away from the reservation, and finding out about their secrets. But her eyes, they reminded him of her and he couldn't stay away. Embry ran off while he shifted back into human form and grabbed the cut-off shorts that were tied to his leg and changed and began to jog back to where he was sure Angela would be.

**Angela's POV**

_They're not bears _she thought as she stared off into the oceans vastness. She recalled when she turned around and caught the eyes of one; it was huge, but the creatures' eyes… they were kind. _Could that even be possible?_ she thought as she felt a few droplets of water hit her skin and suddenly it was a down poor. It felt good, too damn good to walk away. Too good to allow herself to leave this place. She felt at one here even if her heart was torn in two.

"HEY!" she heard someone call out but she didn't turn around, she just closed her eyes and tilted her face upward feeling the rain on her face. The cold air coming in from the ocean paired with the cold rain made shivers run up her spine but she didn't care. She felt alive. She wasn't broken without Ben. She was Angela Weber, she was her own person, she'd be able to get past this and forget him. _Or at least try to_ she reassured herself as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" the stranger asked her and when she looked over her shoulder she had to look up from his naked chest to meet his eyes. That was a rarity in itself but the fact that his eyes reminded her of the eyes of the creature she seen earlier was even creepier. She forgot he had asked her a question and when her eyes roamed down to his chest and back up again she let out a chuckle that held no amusement.

"You're one to talk," she said emotionlessly as she shivered again from the cold she told herself but it could be because of the half naked man before her. When she looked up again she recognized his face. "You're … Jacob Black right?" she asked him as she recalled the couple of times she ran into him.

"And you're Angela, Bella's friend" he told her as he pulled her by the elbow. "And as much as I love chit chat let's not do so in the pouring rain," he said as he dragged her away from the cliff that overlooked the ocean. His touch to her skin felt hot, sending a new wave of goose-bumps on her skin. He dragged her deeper into the woods and she jerked her arm out of his grip.

"I am parked the other way. I can find my own way back" she told him but the rain was coming down harder and the thunder in the background sent her arms around her as if to protect herself. "You must have lost track of time or something Angela, because the parking lot where you pale-faces park is a good four miles north of here. And in this rain, along with the way your shaking you wouldn't make it half way back."

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked down to her feet. "Yea… lost track of time," she mumbled but them looked up again to look at him, "but where are we going now?"

"I'm taking you to Sam Uley's place its not far from here. His fiancé Emily will have some clothes for you to change into" he told her and she couldn't help but think that was very thoughtful of him but she couldn't accept.

"I can get home and change, I promise. You don't need to do this" she told him wishing there was a bit more conviction in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, plus I'm hungry, and Emily should be making dinner right about now and if I get there first I may get seconds. What a better excuse then a damsel in distress?" he said dismissing her protests and then grabbing her hand and pulling her around and throwing her onto his back as if she weighed nothing. She was too cold, and he was too warm for her to protest, instead she wrapped her arms around his chest and nuzzled her cheek into his back as her teeth began to chatter.

"Well, I owe you Jacob Black. And you can't say no to that" she told him not expecting a reply from him. He chuckled and it turned into a deep laugh, one that soon turned into a booming laugh as he continued to run down the forest lines.

"Yes mam, now let's go get you dry" he said when his pace slowed down then coming to a stop, placing her down on the ground. "Hey, with Emily… try not to stare at her."

Just then she looked up towards the porch of the home and saw three guys that had an eerie resemblance to Jacob.

"Are they your brothers?" she asked him as he took her hand and lead her towards the home. She felt the intense gaze of one of them and when Jacob didn't answer her question she looked up at him. She noticed he was staring at the group of boys, one in particular, with an amused smirk on his face. He draped his arm over her shoulder bringing her close to his side, his body heat making her shiver since she felt cold down to her bones. The booming laughter from the direction of the house made her shift her gaze to them.

"Nah, we just… hang together. We're all from the rez" he told her as they walked up the stairs and came to stand with the group of men. "Hey guys, this is Angela. Angela meet Jared, Embry and the angry looking one is Paul" he said as a form of introduction. She looked over to the angry looking one and when their eyes met she held back the gasp that was threatening to slip her lips. He was handsome, but held an air of superiority that made her almost roll her eyes.

"Nice to meet you all" she told them as she looked away from him and gave the two other guys a small smile, one that didn't last when a cold wind came in and made her teeth shatter. She leaned in to Jacob's warmth and she noticed Paul's back stiffen and his arms crossed over his chest drawing her attention to the well-defined biceps the man was carrying.

"The pleasure is all ours Angela," Jared, she thinks, said with a chuckle as he was looking at Paul.

Jacob let out a howl of laughter and pulled Angela into the house. The warmth she found in his arms was taken away when he walked away from her making her wrap her arms around herself.

"Hey Em!" he called out and she began to tremble uncontrollably trying to stay quite. When she closed her eyes, trying to focus on something other than the coldness she felt all over she felt someone wrap something warm around her.

"Would hate for you to pass out on us because you're all… wet" a gruff voice whispered in her ear as hands smoothed the blanket on her arms. Her heart melted and the shiver she felt all over her body was not from the cold she felt but from the man that stood behind her radiating the same heat Jacob had only it affected her in a different level. She almost leaned back into Paul's touch but instead she cleared her throat and moved away from him and went looking for Jacob who was walking back towards her.

"Hey Ang, come on. Emily is fixing up a hot shower for you and is setting out some clothes for you to wear" Jacob told her as he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blanket wrapped around her and Paul behind her. "What the hell?" he asked looking between her and Paul and if she didn't know better she would think he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"What Black, you think you're the only gentleman in the house?" Paul asked from behind her and before she could say anything to intervene a woman with a scar across her face stepped out of the bedroom and smiled in her direction. She didn't have time to stare at her; instead she smiled widely back and walked towards her muttering _Thank You_ with her lips.

"Now boys, you break anything in your pissing match I won't cook for you for two days" the woman, who she guessed was Emily, said. Angela let a giggle escaped her lips as she walked into the bedroom behind Emily.

"The shower is running, there's clothes on the bed and once you are not freezing, you'll tell me all about what's going on out there" she told her as she left the room and leaving Angela asking herself the same question. What was going on out there?

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone care to speculate what is going on out there? I know, but you'll have to continue reading to see what happens. && I love good reviews to fuel me for the next couple chapters.


End file.
